


Two Pink Lines

by cecemarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty
Summary: Just a little Dramione fluff Dump for two amazing writers in this crazy fandom we love!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 302
Collections: LoveDump 2020





	Two Pink Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts), [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



Hermione had been feeling under the weather all week. She was irritable and nauseous and couldn’t quite get comfortable in bed. If she didn’t know for certain that her husband had a muggle vasectomy, she would think she was pregnant. 

She pulled the box of leftover pregnancy tests out from the back of her bathroom cabinet. She had flashbacks from the last time they did this, when she found out she was expecting Calliope Jane. 

The _last_ time was _supposed_ to be the last time. That’s why Draco got a muggle vasectomy, because the blasted Malfoy genes and their intense virility meant that with each child, she was pregnant after the first try. 

She stared down at the two pink lines on the test. Two pink lines screaming ‘Congratulations’. While she knew she would be happy no matter the outcome, she couldn’t help the wave of irritation that spread after realizing the result. 

“Draco!” she called down the hallway. 

“Coming, love,” he shouted back over the laughter of their children in the other room.

She hid the test beneath one of her legs as she perched herself on the counter of their en-suite, posing herself in a way she knew would have Draco drooling the second he walked in the door. 

He raised his brows at her as he crossed the threshold. “Oh, you summoned me for a little alone time, love? I like it. I have been thinking about that arse all day.” 

She was soon wrapped in his arms with his face buried in her neck as his lips and teeth began to leave love bites along the column of her neck. 

“Draco, love? How did your last appointment go for the vasectomy?” 

He froze. He pulled himself away from her neck slowly, loosening his hold, his gaze darting in every direction except the one towards her eyes. “It went good. Said everything is business as usual. 100% success rate. No chance of failure.” With each statement he appeared more nervous and restless, rocking back and forth on his feet and shifting in place. 

“Oh yeah? So, you did all the necessary follow up appointments and they told you that you had ejaculated enough to bring the fertile sperm out and you were cleared? That the procedure was successful and you were no longer able to—”

“I couldn’t do it okay! The doctor—he… he said he was going to open up my bollocks, Hermione! He was going to come near my precious family jewels with a knife and defile them. I got scared and ran out. I didn’t think you would figure it out, so I lied. How did you find out?” 

She lifted her leg and held up the test, “I started feeling under the weather this week and when I started listing all the symptoms, I said to myself: Wow it’s exactly how I felt right before finding out I was pregnant with each child. And wouldn’t you know, I peed on this stick and these two little pink lines all but broke through the little window screaming ‘Draco’s vasectomy failed’.” 

She raised her brow at him. 

He finally pulled his gaze up to hers, closing the distance quickly between the two of them. “We’re having another baby?” 

When they’d discussed the prospect of children, they both decided two would be sufficient. Until Draco got baby fever and convinced her in a lust-filled haze that they should have another one. 

After Calliope was born, Hermione swore she would never have another baby. She barely bounced back from her last and her ‘baby factory’ was closed _thankyouverymuch_ , much to Draco’s chagrin. 

He had told her that he wanted her pregnant every day for the rest of their lives because the thought of her swelling with his seed and carrying his child was a huge turn on. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed, “Yes Draco, we are having another baby.” She couldn’t help the smile that turned up the corner of her lips. 

Draco’s mischievous grin made her chuckle and she gently swatted him on the chest. “You are incorrigible.” 

He nuzzled into her neck again, thrusting his hips between her spread legs. “You know what _you_ carrying _my_ child does to me, love? Hmmm? It makes me so hard for you.” He punctuated his statement with another thrust against her center, one that made the growing bulge in his trousers more apparent.

She sighed, “Take me to bed, Draco.” 

He happily obliged, savoring every inch of her body, and bringing h her pleasure over and over with every flick of his tongue and thrust of his cock. 

* * *

The couple eagerly waited in the office for the arrival of the Healer. 

Narcissa and Lucius had Scorpius and Leo for the day, but Calliope tagged along with her parents for the appointment. At five years old, she was very excited for another sibling to arrive, hoping that this time, she would get a little sister to play with.

The Healer walked into the appointment room and laughed. “What was it that I heard when this little love was born?” the Healer teased, “I am never having another baby, Draco is getting snipped tomorrow? What happened to that?”

Draco’s face turned red, “I may have faked the surgery. It had all been going well until I forgot to secretly cast the contraceptive charm. Now here we are.” 

The Healer settled into the stool next to Hermione, asking her to expose her barely-there belly. 

“How many weeks did you say you would be?”

Hermione sighed, “Based on Draco’s estimate of when he forgot to cast the charm, I should be about ten weeks.” 

The Healer laughed, “Well your bump here is a little large for ten weeks. Let’s see what the ultrasound says.” 

Hermione had picked this particular healer because she combined muggle and magical methods. The second the Healer placed the probe against the swell of her belly, she heard the tell-tale thump of their child’s heartbeat.

Calliope laughed and clapped while Draco and Hermione both smiled and her husband squeezed her hand gently. 

“Well, there’s a baby here...” The healer trailed off as she moved the ultrasound wand over Hermione’s belly.

Confusion crossed Hermione’s face when she realized that instead of in the center, the probe was down to the right. As the healer dragged the probe back over the center of the swell of her belly, the steady thrum dulled to a muffled beat before picking back up faster and louder than the previous sound. Realization dawned over her before Draco picked up on the change. 

“...and here.” 

Draco stopped squeezing Hermione’s hand, and sat there slack-jawed. “Wait, What? Is there—is it twins?” 

The Healer laughed, “It appears that way Mr. Malfoy.” 

Draco’s face paled. 

“Let’s cast the gender reveal charm to find out the sexes.” With a wave of her wand, and a lightly spoken incantation the room lit up blue. 

Hermione laughed, “Well let’s hope our sons grow up and never tell their wives that they had a vasectomy when they didn’t.” 

She looked at her daughter—her _only_ daughter. “Guess it’s just me and you baby girl. Daddy is going to buy us whatever we want to make up for his little mistake.” 

Calliope clapped and cheered. “Daddy, can I have a unicorn and a peacock?” 

Draco sighed, running his hand over his face. “Of course sweet pea, anything you want.” 


End file.
